soadfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Songs public reviews
36 Tags #Short song #Strong theme (instrumental) #Strong screams #Strong dinamic #Strong Riffs Song facts *Starting from their first studio album, this is the 36th released song by System Of A Down. *In a leaked version of Steal This Album (called Toxicity 2), this was titled "Your Own Pace." (thanks, Tyler - Mandan, ND, for above 2) *This song first appeared on System Of A Down's 1995 demo tape, which was called .36. (thanks, Gary - Mallory, NY) A.D.D Tags #Good dinamic #Good lirics Aerials Tags #Melancolic dinamic #epic dinamic Song facts *This song is about how people can lose their identities and become just like everyone else. Some lyric analysis: *"Life is a waterfall,we're one in the river, one again after the fall." - We all start off the same and we all end up the same. *"Swimming through the void, we hear the words,we lose ourselves, but we find it all." - As we go through life we are told lessons, but we ignore them. We forget who we really are in the mix of seeking the synthetic lifestyle, and that's the price to lose who we really are. *"'Cause we are the ones that wanna play, always want to go, but you never want to stay." - We always want to be part of the scene. We strive for what we want and when we get it, it still does not satisfy."And we are the ones that want to choose, always wanna play, but you never wanna lose." - We want and want. We do whatever we can but if trouble is ever near we do whatever we can to maintain innocence. "When you lose small mind you free your life." - When we stop to see the full picture is when we really have control of our lives. "Life is a waterfall, we drink from the river then we turn around and put up our walls." - We take and take and in the end we give nothing. This shows how greedy, oblivious and inconsiderate people can be. (thanks, joe - visa, CA) *The final track on the Toxicity album and the third single. The lyrics were written by Serj Tankian and Daron Malakian. Malakian wrote the music. (thanks, Nick - Paramus, NJ) *On the CD, right after the song ends, another song called "Arto" comes on. "Arto" is based on a traditional Armenian song with a chant that is played at funerals in the Armenian community. It is named "Arto" because their friend Arto Tuncboyaciyan played a duduk (a reed instrument similar to an oboe) on the track. Daron and Serj's grandparents both wept when they heard it. (thanks, Anthony - Willow Wood, OH) *Daron Malakian once said that this song is about the beauty of retarded children and how they see the world. They have also said that it is about nothing. (thanks, Ankabandoodoo - lala, MT) *The band performed this on Saturday Night Live in 2005. The first song they performed, "B.Y.O.B.," caused some controversy because they swore on the air. 15:57, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Arto Tags #Instrumental song Attack ATWA Song facts *The name stands for Air Trees Water Animals, and is about Charles Manson's environmental movement of the same name. *One should be cautious not to read too much into Manson's motives. His main drive was to have a pack of sexually enslaved women at his disposal in the remote desert, funded by theft and robbery and enabled by drugs used for brainwashing. The rest was props: Including his music and his preaching about race relations and environmentalism. Manson did little in his lifetime to demonstrate genuine belief in any altruistic philosophy; he did much to demonstrate that he simply learned what slogan the hippies were chanting lately and then mimicked their calls to attract women who identified as hippies. The trend to try to whitewash his reputation speaks volumes about the Occupy Wall Street / Anonymous movement, heirs to the values-weakened side of Flower Power. *System guitarist Daron Malakian has an interest in Manson and wrote some of the lyrics. Charles Manson was a songwriter and environmentalist, but that stuff usually gets trumped by the fact that he's a murderer. Malakian believes the media has not portrayed all sides of Manson, and feels that some of his ideas were actually very good, especially his thoughts on the environment. *"Air, Trees, Water, Animals" is also a nod to mythological foursomes, be they the four elements, the four humors, the four axis of personality types (Myers-Briggs, Keirsey, Big Five, etc.), the four blood types in Japanese personality typing, the four seasons in the Zodiac, four corners of pyramids, and so on. The number four is given huge significance in worldwide religions as well, symbolizing the trinity plus one (mankind). B.Y.O.B Tags #Strong Riffs #Noisy screams #Good lirics #Epic tune ( in reference a "la la la la la la hu") Song facts *This song is about the business behind war, and how privileged politicians start them, but expect the poor to fight them. Creedence Clearwater Revival made the same point - then dealing with the Vietnam War - on their 1970 hit *"B.Y.O.B." is a term that means "Bring Your Own Booze." It is often used on party invitations if no alcohol will be served, but you are free to bring your own. In this case, it stands for "Bring Your Own Bombs." *When the band played this on Saturday Night Live in 2005, they brought their own F-bombs, which NBC muted. At one point, however, they took a close-up of guitarist Daron Malakian, who yelled, "F--K Yeah!" This made it on the air and created a stir for the show. The band performed "Aerials" later in the show without incident. *Vartan Malakian, father of guitarist Daron Malakian, designed the artwork for the album. (thanks, Tom - Trowbridge, England) *This won a Grammy in the Best Hard Rock category. (thanks, Bertrand - Paris, France) Boom Song facts *This song is about how money is spent on weapons and bombs for war when it could be spent on much better things. People are starving, seriously ill, and need help and war is wrong and nothing good comes out of it. It was released at a time when America was going through conflicts in Afghanistan and Iraq. *Before the US invaded Iraq, there were massive worldwide protests. The video was real footage of these protests, with people reciting the words to the song and voicing their opinions. *The lyrics were written by Serj Tankian and Daron Malakian. Music by Daron Malakian. (thanks, Nick - Paramus, NJ) *At the end of the video the quote from John Lennon and Yoko Ono is from their bed-in for peace: War Is Over (If You Want It) *in the video there is footage of actual protests against war. if you look closely you can see Tom Morello (Rage Against the Machine, Audioslave) holding up a sign that he made. (thanks, Ty - Boise, ID) Bounce Dinamic Chic'N'Stu Song facts *This song is about how advertising creates an artificial need for a product, in this case it is pizza. (thanks, JD - Whitebread, TX) *This song deals with compulsions and addictions using pizza as a metaphor. The lyrics, "What a splendid pie, pizza-pizza pie, every minute, every second, buy, buy, buy, buy, buy" relates to how if you crave something you will buy it like there's no tomorrow. (thanks, Melanie - Scarboro, MD) *The title refers to Los Angeles Lakers broadcasters Chick Hearn and Stu Lantz. The first verse includes a line Hearn used about the game being "In the refrigerator." This was when The Lakers had the game in control. (thanks, James - Covina, CA) *The original title was "Therapy" and it was among the songs that were leaked over the Internet. The band re-recorded the song under a different name, like the rest of the songs on Steal This Album! (thanks, Jim - Oxnard, CA) *When Daron and Serj are listing the pizza toppings, it is a common misconception that they are saying, "pepperoni, angry peppers...". They are simply saying, "pepperoni, and green peppers...". (thanks, Dax - San Diego, CA) Chop suey Tags #Awarded to one of the best Nu metal song #Epic dinamic Song facts *Chop Suey is a Chinese stew made with meat or fish, plus bamboo sprouts, onions, rice and water chestnuts. They used it for the name of the song because it describes their musical style, with lots of stuff thrown together. The title is not in the lyrics. (thanks, Paul - Westlake, OH) *The original name of the song is "Suicide," but they had to change the name to make it radio friendly. In the beginning of the song, you hear Serj say "we're rolling suicide." The title is a bit of a play on words - "Suey-cide." (thanks, Ronnie - Pompton Lakes, NJ) *The video was shot in the parking lot of a cheap hotel near where the band grew up in Los Angeles. Before the shoot, they posted a note on their website inviting fans to come down and participate. Since they were not well known, they thought they would get about 500, but instead 1500 fans showed up. The fans (mostly kids) were instructed to swarm the stage so they could help capture the energy of their live shows. *The video was directed by Marcos Siega, who has also worked with blink-182 and Papa Roach. *This was the first single from their second album, and their breakout hit. The band feels they evolved a great deal between albums and did things on this that they wouldn't have thought of before. *They named the album Toxicity in honor of Los Angeles, which they considered a "Toxic City." They grew up in a bad section and wanted people to know that it wasn't all glamorous. *This was climbing the charts when it was silenced by the events of September 11, 2001. Just about every radio station pulled this from their playlists in an effort to be as sensitive as possible after the tragedy. Even though the song had nothing to do with terrorism, it was considered much too aggressive. The line "I cry when angels deserve to die" was a little too heavy for most program directors. When things settled down, it returned to the airwaves pretty much where it left off, since there weren't many songs released in the weeks after 9/11. *MTV didn't take out the word "Suicide" from this song as it did with Papa Roach's "Last Resort." *The lyrics were written by Serj Tankian and Daron Malakian. The music was by Daron Malakian. (thanks, Nick - Paramus, NJ, for above 2) *Jesus said, "I commend my spirit" in Luke 23:46, which is most likely where that part of the song came from. The line "Why have you forsaken me, in your eyes forsaken me?" is likely referring to Isaiah 49:14, which says "The Lord has forsaken me, and my Lord has forgotten me." (thanks, Simon - Anchorage, AK and Elliot - St. Louis, MO) *Avril Lavigne did a cover of this that didn't go over well with System Of A Down fans. It was described as "Choplicated". (thanks, pschoman364 - NYC, NY) *In 1896 the new Chinese ambassador to the United States, Li Hung-Chang arrived in New York with a large staff including 3 cooks. He was determined to impress the Americans with the values of Chinese culture and cuisine and he gave a dinner party to which he invited distinguished members of both the American and Chinese communities. To make the event memorable, he instructed his chefs to include in the menu an entirely new course which would appeal equally to western and eastern palates. The result was a mixture of chopped bean sprouts, celery and meat in a soy sauce, all finely cut up and served under the name of Chop Suey, the English "chop" combined with Chinese "bits," spelled phonetically "suey." *Guitarist Daron Malakian: "The song is about how when people die, they will be regarded differently depending on the way they pass. Like, if I were to die from a drug overdose, everyone would say I deserved it because I abused drugs, hence the line 'Angels deserve to die.'" (thanks, dwayne - dudley, England) Cigaro Tags #Strong Riffs #Strong theme #Double meaning song ( not only related whit cocks) Song facts *There are some double-meanings in this song. The first verse talks about comparing manhood sizes - petty and pointless. The chorus describes a typical world leader, and the bridge section talks about the actions of these leaders. The song makes the point that leaders in charge of the world today are going to tear it to shreds if they continue to stay the course, and if they continue to deceive us all: Thank you, and enjoy your illegally imported Cuban cigars, straight from the offices of Fidel Castro! (thanks, Nathan - Farmington, MO) CUBErt Tags #Strong Riffs #Strong theme Darts Tags #Noisy screams #Strong dinamic DDevil Deer dance Tags #Epic dinamic Song facts *This song states the unfairness of the US government when the people want to practice their right to protest. (thanks, Alex Ortiz - Denver, CO) *The lyrics, "Beyond the Staples Center you can see America" refers to The Staples Center in Los Angeles, which was the site of police brutality against peace protesters. (thanks, Robert - Nogales, AZ) Dreaming Song facts *This is about dreams, and how sometimes they cause insanity and bring back thoughts and memories you can't ignore. (thanks, Yuya - Kyoto, Japan) Ego brain Forest Song facts *This is based on the first book in the bible, Genesis. The line, "Walk with me my little child into the forest of denial" is symbolizing Adam and Eve. In Genesis, God tells them to eat from any tree except for one tree that is possessed by Satan. One day they disobey god and eat from the cursed tree and God gets angry because they disobeyed him. (thanks, Billy Ross - Hagerstown, MD) *The song is about the ancient Israelites and God. The song starts out in the Garden Of Eden, then to Moses and 40 years in the desert, and then the last part is about Solomon and his reign. The Israelites were on the top of the mountain winning battles and being faithful to God. Then they would turn to Idolatry or some other sin and God would punish them (valley of the mountain). Then they would realize what they had did and repented. God would forgive them and they would be back on top. (thanks, Matt - Fort Myers, FL) Fuck the sistem Tags #Good dinamic #Good Screams ( in reference a "Whore Fuck the sistem") Song facts *This song is about censorship. It expresses how the government gets to decide what's acceptable and what isn't. (thanks, Petrified Monkey - citysville, AL) Higway song *This song is about the Aras Mountains that were taken away from Armenia in the genocide. The mountains are said to be were Noah's Ark set sail. (thanks, andres - folsom, CA) *This song deals with life and the directions it can take. In some cases, quite literally: friction, lines, bumps, signs turning right - ergo, "highway" song. While it may seem that this song is about driving and getting into an accident, much more meaning can be derived from it - don't make the wrong choices because you can only choose once. (thanks, Billy - Perris, CA) Holy mountains Tags #Noisy screams Song facts *This song is about the Aras Mountains that were taken away from Armenia in the genocide. The mountains are said to be were Noah's Ark set sail. (thanks, andres - folsom, CA) Hipnotize Song facts *This song is about how governments manipulate people, essentially hypnotizing them into believing what they say. This keeps people from standing up to their governments. (thanks, brennin - rickman, TN) *The Video for this song was directed by bassist Shavo Odijien. (thanks, Paul Taylor - Castalia, NC) *The lyrics, "Why don't you ask the kids in Tiennamen Square, was fashion the reason why they were there?" comment on the massacre in Tiennamen Square, where the Chinese government sent in the army to kill protesting university students. (thanks, Ryan - Ottawa, Canada) I-E-A-I-A-I-O Song facts *This was originally titled "KITT," since the main riff sounds similar to the theme from the TV show Knight Rider. It showed up that way over the Internet when the songs from Steal This Album were leaked over the Web until the band re-recorded it with a different title. (thanks, Jim - Oxnard, CA) *This is the only song on the album that all band members are given credit for writing. (thanks, Petrified Monkey - naked land, MI) Innervision Tags #Epic dinamic Jet pilot Johnny Tags #Funny song Kill Rock 'N Roll Song facts *On the surface, this song is about Rock stars and how many of them died because of drugs ("Eat all the grass that you want"). The band tells a different story: System Of A Down guitarist Daron Malakian wrote it one night after he accidentally ran over a rabbit. He pulled over the car and named the dead rabbit Rock N' Roll. He felt so bad that he was writing about how the rabbit didn't deserve his fate, so the line "Eat all the grass" is referring to the rabbit eating the grass not Rock stars doing drugs. (thanks, Matt - Chantilly, VA) Know Lonely Day Song facts *This was written by System Of A Down guitarist Daron Malakian, who also sings lead on the track. The song seems to be about a particularly difficult day in his life. The line, "It's a day I'm glad I survived" indicates there is some event he is trying to forget. (thanks, Mike - petersham, MA) *This got a Grammy nomination for Best Hard Rock Performance, but lost to Wolfmother's "Woman." *The lyrics contain a double superlative that would make an English teacher shiver: "The most loneliest" is incorrect grammar - the correct form is simply "The loneliest." *The song appeared in Disturbia, a 2006 movie starring Shia LeBeouf which was about a kid who stays on house arrest and watches his neighbors to pass the time. The song appeared in a sequence in the movie where Shia's character tries to find ways of keeping himself from dying of boredom. (thanks, Logan - Troy, MT) Tags #Epic dinamic Lost in Hollywood Song facts *This song was written by guitarist Daron Malakian. He grew up in Hollywood and now lives there. It is about him telling a girl that people in Hollywood lie and they shouldn't be trusted. She goes anyway, but he is right. (thanks, Paul - Cumberland, RI) Tags #Melancolic dinamic Metro Mind Mr Jack Song facts *This song is about a drug dealer known as "Mr. Jack," and where his lifestyle has landed him: on the side of the freeway in the car, surrounded by cops, most likely after running from the little men pointing big guns at his head at 7 a.m. This is probably the "cause of your surprise" mentioned in the first verse. Tags #Strong end Dinamic |-|Begin=Part1:Piano Dinamic-Moment:0:00-0:53 Part2:Forte Sudden-Moment:0:54-1:17 |-|Midle1=Piano Dinamic-Moment:1:17-1:39 |-|Chorus1=Forte-Moment:1:39-1:52 |-|Midle2=Piano Dinamic-Moment:1:52-2:16 |-|Chorus2=Forte-Moment:2:16-2:41 |-|Midle3=Part1:Piano Dinamic-Moment:2:41-3:17 Part2:Forte-Moment:3:17-3:34 |-|End=Part1:Fortissimo-Moment:3:34-3:51 Part2:Mezzoforte (repetitive uniformly)-Moment:3:51-3:57 Part3:Fortissimo-Moment:3:57-4:09 Dewstiny (talk) 00:28, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Needles Tags #Good dinamic #Good screams Nuguns Old School Hollywood Tags #Melancolic dinamic Song facts *Guitarist Daron Malakian wrote this based partly on his experience playing in the 2003 Celebrity Baseball Game, hence the lyric, "Old School Hollywood Baseball." Malakian also sings the verses. (thanks, Bob - Tokyo, Japan) P.L.U.C.K Tags #Strong theme #Epic theme #Strong screams Song facts *This is about the Armenian Genocide in 1915 that was caused by the Turkish army. P.L.U.C.K. Stands for "Politically Lying Unholy Cowardly Killers." *Serj Tankian sings most of the lyrics. Daron Malakian yells "watch them all fall down" before the chorus and sings "Never wanna see you around" at the middle and end part of the song. (thanks, Scott Baddwin - edmonton, Canada, for all above) Peephole Song facts *This is about marijuana. It says in the liner notes that marijuana is safer than either alcohol or tobacco. (thanks, Scott Baddwin - edmonton, England) Pictures Prison Song Tags #Strong screams #Strong dinamics #Strong theme #good dinamic #Strong riffs Song facts *This is about how America has too many people in prison and it throws out some facts (the percentage of Americans in the prison system has doubled since 1985; nearly 2,000,000 Americans are incarcerated). The chorus describes America's need to build more prisons, yet it none-too-discretely blames the government for the problem. (thanks, Jim - Oxnard, CA) Psycho Song facts *This is a song against groupies, which is a surprise since many Rock bands write affectionate songs about them. It basically says that if you want to see the show, you don't have to sleep with the band. (thanks, Jim - Oxnard, CA) Question! Song facts *This song is about questioning your faith and wondering about life after death and heaven and hell. The line, "Sweet berries ready for two" is about Adam and Eve; the simple chorus of "Do we, do we know, when we fly, when we, when we go, do we die" is about ascending to heaven. (thanks, Justin - Adelaide, Australia) *The song deals with how people use religion to forget about worldly problems and not worry about the now. (thanks, thomas - miami, FL) *This video was made after System bass player Shavo Odadjian had a dream about a boy offering a girl berries, not knowing the berries were poisonous. The video is mostly about the carrying on of life. (thanks, Travis - Benton, PA) *SOAD drummer John Dolmayan has said that the band recorded this without knowing what time signature it's in. The song actually shifts through several odd meters, beginning in 5/4, and frequently switching between 9/8, 6/8, 5/4, and common time (4/4). (thanks, Bob - Tokyo, Japan) Radio/Video Song facts *Danny and Lisa are Daron Malakian's friends from when he was a kid. (thanks, Blake - Milwaukee, WI) Revenga Roulete Tags #soft dinamic Sad statue Science Song facts *This song is about creation over evolution. System Of A Down strongly supports creationism with such lyrics as:"Letting the reins go to the unfolding is faith." - This is saying that evolution and creation of life on earth is more blind faith than believing that something,"god," created it. "Science has failed our world, science has failed our mother earth." - This implies that science is often wrong. (thanks, Jeff - El Centro, CA) *Arto Tumboyacian, a friend of Serj Tankian, guests on this track. Arto also guests later in the hidden track at the end of the album, which is called "Der Voghormia." (thanks, Mike - Garden Grove, CA) 15:56, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Shame She's likes heroin Shimmy Tags #Strong end #Noisy scream #Strong theme Song facts *This song is about child molestation in the classroom. *In the main verse: "Education Fornication in you are go! and Education subjugation now your out go!": Fornication: Sexual intercourse between an unmarried couple. the word originated from the bible.Subjugation: To enslave, master, conquer. (thanks, GREENDAYFAN16 - Calgary, Canada, for above 2) Snowblind Soil Song facts *Daron Malakian: "This is about death,and friends who die." (thanks, Scott Baldwin - Edmonton, Canada) *Soil was the band's original name. (thanks, Tom - Trowbridge, England) Soldier side Tags #Melancolic dinamic #Epic lirics Song facts *This song is about soldiers leaving for war and the sadness it causes their parents ("They were crying when their sons left"). It also tells of God's displeasure with war. (thanks, Jake - Naperville, IL) Spiders Tags #Melancolic dinamic Song facts *From the liner notes: "Your thoughts and dreams are no longer sacred as they are exposed to a weapon known as remote viewing and monitoring." (thanks, Tim - Pittsburgh, PA) Stealing societi Song facts *This song deals with the degradation of society, and how drug abuse and gang violence contribute to the decline. (thanks, kimimaro - boulder, CO) Streamline Sugar Tags #good screams #good dinamic #Strong end Song facts *System Of A Down's first single, this song is most likely about a person dealing with the disease AIDS. *The video makes reference to the artificial sweetener Aspartame. Aspartame has been linked to people having uncontrollable homicidal tendencies, and an increase in the numbers of brain tumors as suggested in the report by the World Health Organization. In the video, the words 'Aspartame kills' pop up briefly. In the lyrics Serj makes reference to violence: 'My girlfriend she lashes out sometimes and then I just f*cking kick her then baby, she's ok.' (thanks, Hubert - Portsmouth, UK) Sugestions Song facts *On the inside booklet of the album, it says of this song: "Your thoughts and dreams are no longer sacred as they are exposed to a weapon known as remote viewing and monitoring." (thanks, Tim - Pittsburgh, PA) *The light post is probably a metaphor for the government. Thus, "If you own the light post, you own the working class" because the government shows us their truth. And if you want answers, you should be ready to burn him (and start thinking for yourself), because the light post is trying to keep you from thinking and shows you the path it wants you to see. The ships are people who are not willing to accept this and therefore they attack the light post. "The orange light that follows will soon proclaim itself as god" could be a warning, because history teaches us that the leaders of revolutions themselves often become the new dictators. So, the fire (orange light) that burns the light post proclaims itself as the new god (dictator). The last verse shows that more and more people are willing to fight the government to get answers. In fact, they are bound to win the fight, because the narrator of this verse, who seems to be a guard of the light post, says that it is all over. (thanks, Kyle - Little Rock, AR) Suite-pee Song facts *This song criticizes religion and people's willingness to accept almost anything as fact. The lyrics detail a fad religion that everyone bought into despite its fishiness. *The song uses heavy profanity to drive home the point that what is good and what is bad, religiously, can and often is completely opposite depending on personal beliefs. *One of a few system songs to feature Daron Malakian (guitar) on backup vocals (background of the bridge, screaming). (thanks, Dennis - Toledo, OH, for all above) Tentative Thetawaves This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I'm On This Song Tags #good dinamic #good riffs Toxicity Tags #Epic dinamic #Epic theme #Strong end Song facts *The word "Toxicity" means the level of toxins in an item. There is lots of room for interpretation in the lyrics, as the toxins could refer to the city of Los Angeles and the Hollywood lifestyle, but could also be a commentary on the music industry, religion, corruption, drugs or any number of things that the band feels is poisoning people. *During a performance at the 2005 Download Festival, Daron Malakian said that the song was about Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD), a condition that causes a person to have trouble concentrating. (thanks, Bertrand - Paris, France) Vicinity of Obscenity Tags #funny song Song facts *This song is talking about how small the "Vicinity of Obscenity" is. Men are programmed to have certain views on women. Whether it's finding a dirty magazine on the playground as a kid, or Paris Hilton trying to sell you a sex-burger during a Teletubbies commercial. No matter where you look, obscenity is "In Your Eye." It's unavoidable and in your face, just like the guitar and vocal styles when they scream, "Banana banana terra cotta..." The food references are symbolizing genitals (Banana = penis, pie = vagina). (thanks, Trevor - Lakebay, WA) Violent Pornography Song facts *This contains similar themes to System Of A Down song "Vicinity Of Obscenity," but is more in depth and attacks television as a main source of distribution. Violent pornography is a new trend, especially in Internet porn. There are multiple web sites dedicated to it, and if you actually watch this material you can see how misguided, drugged-up, lied to, and manipulated the "actresses" really are. It delivers the same affect to the opposite gender; a false view of women. *The song implies that organized religion, our food supply, the force feeding of entertainment (in a restaurant - play music, in an office - feed em' magazines, in your house blare the TV, fill the mailbox with crap; fill your mind with crap), is all intended to prevent you from having a relationship with God and knowing the truth; that your life has a purpose above obtaining material goods. That there is a force out there with the intention of controlling your mind. (thanks, Trevor - Lakebay, WA, for above 2) War? Tags #Strong dinamic #Strong theme #Strong riffs Song facts *This is clearly about war, but it's System Of A Down's view that's harder to figure out. Both sides of a battle always believe they are right. This means they both have the responsibility to "Fight the Heathens." System Of A Down points out, "Righteous man, needs a reason to kill a man," which means that even though neither may be right, their ignorance leads to the death of others and perhaps themselves. (thanks, Robert - Nogales, AZ) *This song appeared in the soundtrack to the 1998 video game Apocalypse, which "starred" the actor Bruce Willis' body and voice. The game is known for having a cut intro from the album where Serj says, before the song starts, "Praise the Lord and pass the Ammunition!" (thanks, Logan - Troy, MT) X Tags #Strong dinamic #Strong theme #Strong riffs #Strong end Song facts *"X" is overpopulation and the dire need for a decrease. (thanks, Robert - Nogales, AZ) Some tags by *Dewstiny (talk) 19:54, August 17, 2015 (UTC)